Odisea musical
by MJMurdock
Summary: ATENCION A TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN REIRSE Malfoy concomplejo de
1. Deprimente

Hogwarts: una paranoia en la escuela, la nueva parodia musical.

Capítulo 1: "Deprimente"

Mary Jane: ¿nadie más que yo terminó el quinto libro cantando esta versión de la canción? Tomad mi paranoia y convertidla en un himno para las masas... masas con ganas de asesinar a cierta escritora que, por gracia o desgracia, tiene los derechos de todos los personajes que aquí cantan o cantarán. Ala, a disfrutar...(1bso Martha (sobretodo por desbloquearme en este fik más de una vez ¡gaxes!), Davitavi y Cho W.)

Harry estaba sentado en su cama en Private Drive, se acababa de levantar y estaba mirando la punta de sus pies descalzos. Ya se había cansado tanto de mirar hacia abajo que le había salido joroba. Allí sentado, alzó la vista, y vio el sol salir por detrás de la ventana. Unas notas de guitarra sonaron des de nadie sabe dónde y Harry empezó a cantar con tono deprimido:

Deprimente, todo me parece deprimente.

Se levantó de la cama y siguió cantando mientras se ponía las gafas y se vestía:

Deprimente mañana, deprimente lugar,

Deprimente la cama,

Pues no se ve el mar,

Harry abrió el armario mientras cantaba y vio la masa que formaban los lagos y viejos calcetines de Duddley, que ya habían cobrado vida propia.

Deprimente es el día que acaba de empezar,

Deprimente mi vida.

Los calcetines se lanzaron a su cuello. Pero su cara no cambiaba de expresión.

Me ahogo, me ahogo, me ahogo.

A pesar de casi ser asesinado por una masa de calcetines, Harry seguía cantando. Al fin se desprendió de los calcetines y logró encerrarlos en el armario. (cosa rara, porque la puerta casi nunca se cerraba)

Mi teléfono no suena mi pana se queja la cosa va mal la vida me pesa,

Que vivir así ya no me interesa que seguir así no vale la pena,

Se murió mi padrino, se acabó la fiesta,

Ya no anda la idiota que mató a Sirius.

Harry seguía cantando su rapsodia mientras bajaba las escaleras con la misma cara seria y la misma mirada al suelo.

Mi vida es un chiste con triste final,

Futuro no existe, por eso yo digo...

Las escaleras no parecían tener final, de golpe apareció un loco de manicómio que cantaba a su lado y un payaso y una mujer que llevaba a otra en silla de ruedas, y unas chicas tomando el sol, y un militar, y un montón de niños...

Deprimente, todo me parece deprimente.

Deprimente, todo me parece deprimente.

Deprimente la paz, deprimente mi vida,

Deprimente volver a soñar cada noche,

Las escaleras seguían y seguían, y Harry seguía mirando al suelo como si no se diera cuenta mientras no dejaba de cantar acompañado por una guitarra que nadie tocaba.

Deprimente la verdad, cuando al cuenta Dumbledore,

Deprimente la amistad, deprimente la risa,

Deprimente la gente cuando es como mi primo,

Deprimente la gente que no se arrepiente,

Que gana y que pierde, que habla y no miente,

Harry seguía sin hacer caso a toda la gente que pasaba a su lado, con esos colores y esa alegría.

Me deprime la gente, por eso yo digo:

Deprimente, todo me parece deprimente.

Que deprimido que se está cuando se muere tu padrino,

Que deprimido que se esta...

Me deprime la gente que viene y que va,

Me deprime la gente que no se detiene,

Deprimente la gente que no tiene edad.

Y Hagrid pasó a su lado en ese mismo instante. Acompañado por Dumbledore, que le sonreía y levantaba el pulgar y el meñique como Ronaldinho.

Que ignora que pasa, que tiene y no da.

Deprimente, ¿el qué?

Deprimente, ya sé.

Deprimente la muerte,

Deprimente el parqué.

Deprimente mi tía que no tiene visa,

Me deprime esta canción,

Me ahogo, me ahogo.

Mirttle la llorona también le acompañaba escaleras abajo y hacía un gesto raro con la lengua y después se le insinuó a Harry pasando se el dedo pulgar por los labios, como el chico del famoso anuncio de Martini.

Me deprime la gente, que no es de verdad.

Me deprime la gente que es diferente,

La profesora Trelawney pasó a su lado con los ojos totalmente en blanco.

Que tiembla, que siente, que vive el futuro.

Me deprime la gente que estuvo y no está.

Deprimente, todo me parece deprimente.

Todos se fueron gradualmente, mientras Harry repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

Y al fin las escaleras se terminaron, la guitarra dejó de sonar de golpe después de que Harry lograra destrozar la guitarra del chico que tocaba sonriente, con una camisa roja que ponía "Bonito".

Harry vio al elefante de su Primo, comiéndose un pastel entero.

- Un elefante, se balanceaba...-cantaba tía Petunia, mientras asomaba su largo pescuezo por la ventana para espiar al vecino de atrás.

La silla de Duddley se rompió y el primo de Harry quedó tirado en el suelo, parecía una gran bola sebosa aplastada contra el suelo.

- La telaraña se ha roto, ¿eh? Primito.- dijo Harry.

Tío Vernon apareció por la puerta del recibidor mientras Harry hacía el desayuno con cara de ... deprimido. Entonces tía Petunia no tenía nada más que decir que:

- Harry que te quede claro que tú eres un Potter y no un Dursley, porque ser un Potter es distinto que ser un Dursley y si no eres un Potter entonces qué eres, porque no puedes ser un Dursley porque somos diferentes, bien, diferentes pero iguales a la gente normal, no somos raros, eso si que no.- terminó Petunia emocionadísima con los ojos que se salían de sus órbitas.

- Tía, - dijo Harry en tono pasota- ¿se puede saber que deprimentísima cosa quieres decir con eso?

De pronto Duddley se levantó con un esfuerzo descomunal de la silla que le habían comprado nueva: blindada acorazada y reforzada, aún que un poco deformada debido al peso de Duddley y dijo:

- Creo que se a lo que te refieres, mamá.

- ¿A qué cariñito de mi vida, flor de mi huerto, pequeñito mío, escarolita de mi jardín, pastelito de frambuesa, trocito de chocolate extra fino?- dijo Petunia acariciándole la rechoncha cabeza.

Y para horror de Harry Duddley empezó a cantar:

Soy un Dursley,

Soy tan rechoncho y estúpido.

(n/a si alguien no sabe que canción es, es la de soy un nomo)

Y no necesito más que comida y sillón.

Soy un Dursley

Un niño tan tonto y mimado

Como todos los demás soy un boxeador.

Dursley terminó de cantar, más que nada porque su cerebro no podía retener más palabras en la memoria y aún menos la melodía.

Harry subió arriba y bajó el baúl viejo, era 1 de Septiembre y debía, como cada año, ir a Hogwarts a enterarse de alguna calamidad y de algún misterio para después arriesgar la vida y salvar a todo el mundo ante el hombre con complejo de muñeca repollo llamado Lord Voldemort.

Monótono, todo me parece monótono

Harry cantó mientras entraba en el coche, tío Vernon entró también y sin decir una palabra cantó un trozo de una canción que ni venía a cuento:

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra

Solamente una mirada (asesina)

Es suficiente para regañar

Ya son más de 15 años

De momentos congelados

En recuerdos que jamás odiaré más, más, más.

(n/a: fragmento de una canción de LODVG, en su tercer disco)

- Tu padre era raro, y tu madre aun más rara, no sé como una chica con tantas posibilidades tuviera que ser una persona rara y casarse con una persona todavía más rara- dijo Petunia- Nosotros no deberíamos llevarte a esa escuela rara, que tan raramente fuiste admitido. Que orgullosa estoy de que mi Duddley no es una persona rara...

Repetitivo,

Todo me parece repetitivo

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a King's Cross. Harry bajó del coche y se metió en el andén lleno de gente.

-¡Harry!- gritaron sus amigos que siempre tenían una sonrisa en la cara cuando lo veían, cosa que a Harry le hacía sospechar siempre, que tramaban algo. Se colocaron automáticamente uno a cada lado del protagonista.- ¿A que viene esa cara tan larga?

- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Harry con cara de cementerio- ¿Dónde estabais vosotros a finales del curso pasado? ¿EN MARTE?- preguntó con los ojos como platos – Y tengo otra duda.

- Di -dijo Hermione sonriendo para no contradecir al chico.

-¿Vosotros qué hacéis cuando yo no estoy en medio? ¿Dejáis el espacio vacío?- Harry el jorobado no cambió de expresión.

Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada, pero se miraron con cara de culpabilidad.

- Sí, Harry.- dijo Ron.

- A veces pagamos a gente para que se ponga en medio, pero, no es lo mismo.- dijo Hermione. ( de fondo sonó una musiquita y alguien tarareó: "no es lo mismo" )( n/a : de Alejandro Sanz)

- Científicamente está comprobado que los polos opuestos se atraen,- empezó a explicar un científico de bata blanca medio calvo y salido de la nada- así que si no se mantienen a una cierta distancia – el científico enseñó a los tres unos dibujos animados proyectados por un proyector que acababa de aparecer en que se quitaba a Harry de entre Ron y Hermione- las consecuencias podrían ser fatales- terminó, y los Ron y Hermione animados, en la pantalla, se acercaron y se enzarzaron en una " unión apasionada" que ninguno tubo tiempo de ver por que apareció la palabra "censurado" en la pantalla.

Lo sabía, no se por qué lo sabía

Cantó Harry sin cambiar de expresión delante de las caras de terror que sus centinelas habían puesto al ver la cinta.

- ¡Pasajeros al tren!- gritó "no se sabe quien" después de que el científico desapareciera.

Pero nadie se había percatado de que el tren no era como acostumbraba a ser. Había los mismos compartimientos, pero estaban destapados, era como si alguien hubiera cortado los vagones por la mitad en horizontal.

Delante de todos en la locomotora, también al aire libre estaban los más temidos: gorilas y simio, los inconfundibles Draco Malfoy y compañía (para que nombrarlos si te dan ganas de vomitar igualmente).

Los innombrables estaban subidos a una especie de escenario orientado de cara al resto de los pasajeros.

Todos se subieron al extraño tren y miraron a los gorilas pidiendo explicaciones. Para sorpresa de todos Malfoy se subió al escenario y se puso una nariz roja de payaso, entonces los gorilas le imitaron.

-¿Cómo están ustedes?- gritó Malfoy a todo el tren mientras este se ponía en marcha, nadie contestó- este verano he aprendido la mejor de las profesiones, gracias a un castigo que me fue impuesto por mi madre: la noble profesión de payaso. Y yo y mis dos compañeros: Crabbeito y Goyliki os vamos a cantar una canción.

En seguida el tren se puso en marcha y los tres cerditos se pusieron a cantar:

Vamos de paseo pipip

En un tren muy viejo pipip

Pero no me importa pipip

Por que soy un bestia pipip

Al terminar la canción Crabbe levantó la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Malfoy de mala gana.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño? Es que con tanto pipipí tengo pipi.

- ¡Ve!

Los payasos cantaron varias canciones entre las cuales estaban "La abeja Maya", "Tengo una escoba amarilla", La Gallina Minerbetta, "Chinito tú, chinita yo"(con la colaboración de Cho Chang) y "Hola don Crabbeito, hola don Goylí".

Ver a Malfoy tan humillado hizo que de repente a Harry se le volviera la espalda a su estado normal.

Entonces pasó algo extraordinario: los tres payasos desaparecieron entre gritos y confusión, y sobre el escenario apareció:...

Mary Jane: No me llaméis Maria llamadme proyecto de Rowling...Aun que lo que acabo de decir es una pista para que adivinéis quién cantará ahora... lo dejo en el aire. Gracias por el review que casi seguro ahora escribirás. :p ¡!


	2. Lola

Odisea musical

Capítulo 2: Lola

Mary Jane: Lola, si, lola ¿alguien había adivinado a quien le toca cantar? Jejeje.. a ver si dejáis más reviews ¡porfaaaaaa!

Entonces pasó algo extraordinario: los tres payasos desaparecieron entre gritos y confusión, y sobre el escenario apareció:...un sapo gigante, sí, unas pocas notas se oyeron de fondo, cuatro compases de guitarra y el sapo empezó a cantar:

Yo voy por mi camino,

Tú tienes tu destino.

Dolores Jane Unmbridge, embutida en un traje de algodón, demasiado veraniego para el frío que hacía, le lanzó un beso a Harry.

Se junta en un momento

Con to este sentimiento,

Y luego, no quedan castigos, luego,

Y luego, ¿dónde estará Voltie luego?

Hasta luego Fof

Y tiró al pobre y alucinado Malfoy del escenario, que cayó con un estrépito increíble en el suelo.

Y luego...

Dumbledore, que estaba en un compartimiento del final del tren se levantó al comprender quién estaba cantando y gritó entre carcajadas:

- ¡Dolores! ¿qué hace usted...?- pero no tubo tiempo de terminar.

No me llames Dolores llámame Lola.

El ritmo se contagiaba por todo el tren. Los Slytherin (menos Malfoy, que se había roto la nariz y aquello parecía un surtidor) empezaron a cantar y a bailar.

No me llames Dolores llámame Lola

La que siempre va sola por el colegio buscando follón.

No me llames Dolores llámame Lola

La que siempre va sola por el colegió buscando follón.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,...Lola.

La verdad es que los movimientos sensuales que hacía el sapo al cantar esta última parte no gustaron demasiado...

Pero aún así siguieron cantando y bailando por todo el tren.

Me pregunto si es capricho.

La profesora se había ido bailando hasta el final del tren dónde estaban todos los profesores y se acercó vertiginosamente a Snape.

Es a ti a quien necesito,

Mi vida va pa adelante,

Si estas solo conmigo,

Snape se había quedado sin poderse mover, Dolores... digo Lola, estaba bailando y cantándole eso a ... ¿a él?

A Ron le vinieron unas arcadas increíbles, y no era el único. Y aún peor cuando se acercó hacia Harry.

Y venga, dame más castigos, venga.

Y venga, me encantó torturarle,

Como siempre lo haré.

A Harry le temblaba el labio inferior y miraba a Umbridge como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort... vestido de gogó. La música seguía y el sapo fue otra vez hacia el escenario.

No me llames Dolores llámame Lola.

La que siempre va sola por el colegio buscando follón

No me llames Dolores llámame Lola.

La que siempre va sola por el colegio buscando follón

Viva Fudge, que las cosas no se hacen solas,

Que para hacerlas él tiene poder,

No me llames Dolores, llámame Lola.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,... Lola.

Los que en su día fueron la patrulla de Umbridge, incluido Draco con la nariz chorreando sangre, se pudieron a bailar detrás de ella como si estuvieran poseídos por Voldemort.

Busca, busca, busca, que busca, busca, busca, busca follón.

De noche en Londres con mucha cautela me meto

En medio de los mortífagos.

Busca, busca, busca, que busca, busca, busca, busca follón.

De noche en Londres con mucha cautela me meto

En medio de los mortífagos.

El sapo siguió cantando un rato hasta que todo el tren estaba bailando, todo menos Harry y Ron que seguían con ganas de vomitar. La música se fue apagando y todos se quedaron mirando a la profesora que levitaba y lebitaba, cada vez más alto, en su explosión de emoción, cuando... pasaron por un túnel, y claro está... Umbridge estaba "por encima de la situación".

- Esas solo levitan una vez...- dijo Ron en cuanto se le terminaron las arcadas.

Alguien cantó por lo bajo la frase "Solo levitan una vez" (n/a : Solo se vive una vez de azúcar moreno, ¡gracias, otra vez, Martha!)

El tren se quedó en silencio y a oscuras, solo se oyó la voz de alguien de quien nadie se había dado cuenta:

- ¡Vrravo!- gritaba dicha persona- ¡Vrravo!

Hermione frunció el ceño esperando lo peor. Ron apretó los puños.

Cuando la luz se hizo en el tren todos buscaban a Víctor Krum entre los pasajeros, pero no lo encontraron en los vagones, porque ya estaba sobre el escenario. Krum miró a Hermione con un aire profundamente romántico.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Hermione, pasando de su cautivadora mirada.

Y para gracia o desgracia de todo Hogwarts Víctor se puso a cantar:

Dime porrqué te estoy querriendo

No me pidas la razón,

Pues yo mismo no lo entiendo

Con mi prropio corrazón

Al llegarr la madrrugada

Mi canción desesperrada te darrá la explicación

Entraron en un túnel que perecía no terminar nunca, así que alguien enfocó la luz de una varita hacia Hermione, que se ponía roja por momentos y otra hacia Krum, que cantaba con un aire muy clásico. ( n/a : próxima parada: Magivisión)

Te quierro vida mía, te quierro noche y día

No he querrido nunca as

Te quierro con terrnurra, con miedo, con locurra,

Solo vivo parra ti.

Era impresionante como la cara de Hermione pasaba del rosa al naranja chillón, al azul eléctrico, en cosa de momentos.

Yo te serré siemprre fiel pues parra mi quierro en florr

Ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amorr

Mi voz igual que un elfo, te pide con carriño

Ven a mí y abrrazame

Porr que te quierro, te quierro te quierro, y hasta el fin te querré.

- Al menos la última r la ha pronunciado bien.- comentó Ginny.

Hermione se puso a gritar alocadamente al búlgaro, diciendo que la estaba poniendo en ridículo, que se fuera, y no volviera más, se ve que ya se lo había dejado bastante claro en una carta que le había escrito a finales de verano.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que, allí no terminó el repertorio de Víctor.

Dejarré mi tierra por ti, dejarré mi quiddich y me irré

Lejos de aquí,

Crruzarré llorrando el jarrdín,

Y con tus recuerrdos parrtirré,

Lejos de aquí,

Krum tenía una mano en la frente, dramatizando muchísimo la canción.

A Hermione empezaba a salirle humo de la cabeza.

De día vivirré pensando en tu sonrrisa,

de noche las estrrellas me acompañarrán,

serrás como una luz que alumbrre mi camino

me voy perro te jurro que mañana volverré

Al partir, un beso y una florr, un te quierro, una caricia y un adios.

La música se paró de golpe cuando Ron de dio un puñetazo al hombre que tocaba la batería (n/a: ¿o debería decir baterría?).

- ¿Es que no la has oído?- gritó Ron- ¡Unicejo! ¡ha dicho que la dejes en paz!

Pero al parecer Nino Krum no tenía suficiente.

Tú cambiarrás, cuando sepas comprrender mi amor porr ti,

Cambiarrás y jamás podrrás vivir lejos de mí.

Sin un adiós me irré parra no volver,

Se muy bien que con el último beso, se que esperrarrás mi regrreso,

Sé que en ese instante cambiarrás.

Hermione se tiró a puño limpio sobre el búlgaro, pero no fue la única, pues en cuanto salieron del túnel y todos pudieron ubicar perfectamente el escenario, un montón de fans alocadas se le tiraron encima con frases como "¡querremos un hijo tuyo Víctor!" así que el aludido tubo que irse volando literalmente con una única frase:

- ¡Volverré! Herr-mío-ne.

El resto del viaje tuvieron que pasarlo en total silencio, ya que Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, y hubiera matado a alguien.

Mary Jane: Aún me parto de risa. No es que haya tenido que cambiar muchas cosas de esta última canción, pero... es que encontré un cd de Nino Bravo y... no lo pude evitar ¡Estaba hecho para Krum!

De aquí os saco dos conclusiones:

Víctor va a volver a cantar, sí, pero con una canción mucho más moderna.

Snape tiene muchas "sorpresas" para un próximo capítulo.

Siento tener que decirlo, pero... ¡yo quiero salir en el ff!

Voy a salir, sí, pero... de aquí unos capítulos, más o menos para el primer día de lluvia: el día del primer partido de Quiddich.

Lettice Evans Potter: ¡Muchas Gracias! De verdad, me has animado mucho a escrivir esto, espero que te haya gustado. No creo que vaya a ser un Harry /Hermione (  Lo siento :(  )... aún que soy más partidaria de un Ron /Hermione... no voy a hacer de esto una historia de amor, más vien será un aparodia de humor. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?... sin duda espero que quieras leer el siguiente. Gracias otra vez. 1 bso. MJMurdock. ; )


	3. Sorpresas

Odisea Musical

Capítulo 3 

Título: Sorpresa

Mary Jane: Vale, lo siento mucho... he tardado incluso más que Rowpling.. pero.. espero no decepcionaros en el resultado.

MUCHAS GRACIAS... A TODS... Sobretodo a mis amigas.. ellas ya saben kien son y a Quenya-Marauders que ha sido la última en enviarme el review y la que me ha recordado que tenía el capítulo a medio terminar... ¡GRACIAAAS!

Abiso... las traducciones chapuzeras están entre asteriscos ¿ok? así que quien lo entienda ya de entrada... que no se las lea.

Un más que mejorado Harry y el resto de helados pasajeros que viajaban en el tren al aire libre en plena escocia llegaron urgentemente necesitados de una estufa y alguna bebida cliente.

Aquí tendría que escribir el gran y pesado paso des de la estación hasta el vestíbulo, pero me da una pereza increíble, así que imaginaos que ya han llegado al enorme vestíbulo.

Harry seguía entre una semi-histérica y con cara de niña del exorcista: Hermione y un más calmado Ron.

Por lo tanto, Harry y compañía, porqué Harry siempre es el más importante, y más mejor, y más heroico y el único que importa siempre de la saga... entró él (y su séquito) en el gran comedor, después de esquivar unos CDs de Isabel Pantoja que tiraba Peves mientras cantaba el " cómo una ola ( Pevees llegó a Hogwarts)".

Así que se sentaron en sus sitios de siempre, Harry empezaba a sentirse monótono otra vez, y vieron al director, sentado en su silla de siempre, con su gorro de siempre, y sus canas de siempre...

Pero cuando el comedor se sumió en el silencio y esperando a que el director soltara su soberano discurso. Dumbledore se levantó, no sin esfuerzo de su silla ya deformada de tanto estar sentado siempre en ella, ocurrió algo fantasmagórico: Dumbledore se arrancó de repente la aburrida túnica y apareció con un top rojo, una minifalda tejana y unos zapatos a lunares rojos. Sin olvidar que por arte de magia, Albus, el aburrido charlatán, Dumbledore llevaba, unas coletas, tanto en el pelo como en la larga barba. McGonaggall que se había quedado en un horrendo vestidito, le lanzó un abanico rojo. Y la música empezó a sonar, todos los alumnos alucinaban en colores ante la horripilante visión. Pero lo peor fue cuando el director empezó a cantar abriendo su abanico rojo:

El gorro viejo, toque de canas..,

moldeador como un artista de cine...peluquería,

crema de callos, sin maquillaje que es Veiejeza al instante

Todos los profesores excepto Snape estaban allí copiándole la coreografía a María Isabel ( Incluidos los golpes de cabeza...).

Abre el cole k nos vamos pa los terrenos,

que a quien le importa lo k diga el ministerio..

antes muerto k callado,

ay que callado, ay que callado

antes muerto que callado,

ay que callado, ay que callado

Pero los golpes de cabeza no eran lo peor, la increíble visión de Minerva con una minifalda y unas botas rojas fueron suficientes para que Ron se desmayara mientras Hagrid rompía la mesa de los profesores al animarla a hacer un streptease.

Dumbledore se fue cantando hasta un rincón en el que se escondía Rita Skeeter y se puso a bailarle.

y de verdad porque soy yo así k me gusta hablar y que me gusta no parar.

k mas me da k digas tu de mi en hogsmeade, en Londres, en el profeta o aki..

hemos venio a charlar, para envejecer y disfrutar

por eso Hogwarts necesita un biejecito biejecito biejecito director

mucha barba, de la de siempre..por eso yo si me kito los calzones no se ve nada...

y si a mi Volti se me pone por delante le hablo un rato y unas gotitas de aburrimiento numero 4 k es mas sedante

y a kien le importa lo k diga el profeta, antes muerto k kallado, ay k akallado., ai k kallado

Entonces, el director se desmayó por el sobre-esfuerzo que aquellos bailes y el hacer aquella voz de pito le habían llegado, cosa que a su edad no era nada saludable, el pobre director, al desmayarse cayó de espaldas enseñando su ropa interior de corazones lilas a todo el colegio, Cho Chang gritó histéria:

- ¡Me ha robado las bragas!- y instintivamente se tapó la boca, roja de vergüenza.

Tras dos segundos de silencio todo el comedor estalló en clarísimas carcajadas. No se oía nada más que risas... Pero de repente se oyeron unas notas de órgano que se superpusieron por encima de todas las voces. La famosa y escalofriante secuencia que solía anunciar al Fantasma de la Opera seguida de un montón de humo y luces dio paso a la entrada de ( una coliflor con ojos de serpiente y vestida de traje plateado llamada...) Lord Voldemort (Voldie para los amigos).

Casi inmediatamente las notas de órgano se transformaron en un ritmo de disco de los años 70 muy pegadizo y extrañamente familiar.

Voldemort se alzó por encima de todos los alumnos en un escenario con luces de neón y luces en el suelo típicas de Fiebre del sábado noche. El ritmo que precede a la famosisisisiisma canción de " Staying alive" de los Bee Gees se extendió por la sala y pronto se podía ver a Draco tapándose la nariz y haciendo ver que buceaba en un intento de bailar.

Entre el humo casi toda la escuela, la que no estaba tosiendo, vio a el maléfico cantante señalando al techo y al suelo con un ritmo inaguantable en las caderas.

-------------------- Capítulo interrumpido y asesinado por el sexto libro -----------

Mary Jane se recompone y vuelve a escribir sin saber muy bien como continuar con esto...

Como todos podemos imaginar, Tom Travolta cantó el desesperante "Stayin' alive" de los Bee-gees, (n/a: a los que yo personalmente odio).

El ritmo se contagió poco a poco por la sala, después de la sorpresa general de ver aquel feto de ojos rojos con una especie de mono con pantalones acampanados plateado de tirantes a lentejuelas.

Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a killer man—no time to talk.  
Slytherin proud and The Oder's on fire , I've been kicked around  
Since I was born.  
And now I'm so ugly but It's OK.  
I'm sure you'll look the other way.  
We can try to understand  
The Cruciatus curse effect on man.

Bien, puedes decir por la forma en que ando  
que soy un asesino, no hay tiempo para hablar  
Orgullo Slytherin y la orden que arde, me han marginado  
Desde que nací  
Y soy tan feo, pero no pasa nada  
Podemos intentar entender  
el efecto que tiene la maldición Cruciatus en los hombres

Whether I'm a murderer or whether I'm a bud guy,

I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feeling your neck breakin' and everybody shakin', people,  
Stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Sea un asesino o un tipo malo  
Sigo vivo, sigo vivo  
Siento que tu cuello se parte y todo el mundo se agita  
Sigo vivo, sigo vivo

Ah, ha, ha, ha, sigo vivo, sigo vivo  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, sigo vivo, vigo vivo  
.

El movimiento de cadera se había contagiado y el único que aún no se sacudía como un epiléptico era Harry el deprimido pensando que aquel era Voldemort, el único el flamente, el hortera bailarín de los bee gees¿Quién serían los otros dos que quedaban?

O le hacía falta pensar demasiado, Snape con un enorme parecido a la señora Simson, ya que llevaba una toalla negra en la cabeza que no dejaba ver un solo pelo de su cabellera negra apareció junto con Peter Petigrew para hacer de coro a su Fealdad, Lord Vailemort, el rey de hula-hula.

Well now, I getugly and I get worse,  
And if I can't get you. I really try  
Got the wing of hell on my wand;  
I'm a bud guy and I just can't lose.  
You know I'm so ugly, but It's OK.  
I'll live to see another day.  
We can try to understand  
The cruciatus curse effect on man.

Whether I'm a murderer or whether I'm a bud guy,

I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feeling your neck breakin' and everybody shakin', people,  
Stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.

Pues bien, Me hago feo y empeoro,  
Y si no puedo cogerte, de verdad lo inteno  
Tengo la pluma del infierno en mi varita  
Soy un tio malo y no puedo perder  
Y ahora soy tan feo, pero no pasa nada,  
Viviré para ver un nuevo día  
Podemos intentar entender  
El efecto que tiene  
la maldición cruciatus en la gente

La música bajó de volumen mientras Voldie se secaba el sudor de la frente. Entonces Snape empujó a la rata del escenario que fue a caer encima del pobre y muerto de cansancio Dumbledore.

Snape se llevó la mano a la frente con un movimiento demasiado sexy en él. Cambió la música a música de cabaret, un sonido de saxofón inundó la sala y todos fueron a darse cuenta de que Snape, para variar, iba todo vestido de negro, pero esta vez con reflejos brillantes, es más llevaba un chal enrollado en el cuello que estilizaba aún más si flacucha figura y que le llegaba asta los pies.

(N/a¡¡¡¡Espero que tods hayáis visto Chicago!)

C'mon lord  
Why don't we kill the boy?  
And all that jazz

Vamos, lord,  
¿Porqué no matamos al chico?  
Y todo el jazz

Casi se oían los grillos cantar fuera del colegio, nadie aplaudía, nadie comentaba nada, solo oían cantar a aquella especie de híbrido entre Mafalda anoréxica y un mono albino. Snape agarraba con mucho cuidado el cabo de la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza y empezó a desenrollarlo con destreza.

I'm gonna loose my mind  
And roll my towell down  
And all that jazz

Start the show  
I know a large School  
Where the people's good  
But the director's fool

It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's an evil lord  
And all that jazz!

Voy a perder la cabeza  
y a desenredarme la toalla  
Y todo el jazz

Empieza el show  
Yo se de una escuela enorme  
Donde la gente es buena  
pero el director es idiota

Solo es un hall ruidoso  
donde hay un lord malévolo  
Y todo el jazz

El resto de mortífagos bailaban al mismo son, todos de negro, levantándole por los aires mientras él apuntaba a todos con un dedo acusador, pero con expresión de placer absoluto.

Skidoo

And all that jazz!

Hacía temblar las piernas de Harry con esos movimientos sensuales e inusuales en un hombre al que Harry tanto odiaba.

Hatcha, whoopie!

And all that jazz!

Ha ha ha!

Pero la toalla se iba quedando en poco, en cada vez menos hasta que...

I just had a shower, I just cleaned my hair  
¡Surprise, surprise!

Me he duchado ahora mismo  
Y me he lavado la cabeza  
¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!

Snape dejó caer sobre sus hombros una larga melena rubia que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de la propia Fleur DelaCour.

La sala se llenó de Gritos de espanto ante el horror de comprender como podía llegar a tener el pelo Snape antes de lavárselo. Solo Ron se partía de risa en el suelo.

Mary Jane: Me gustaría hacer una foto a la cara de pasmados que se les debe de kedar a todos, jijiji...

ahora pooooorfabooooooor necesito inpiración es urgente! cualquier idea pooooorfiiii! vuestros Reviews son muuuy IMPORTANTEEES para miii!

GRACIAAAS!


End file.
